kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Taki
(as Kamen Rider Taki) |season = Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time |motif = Ninja, Elements, Kanji, Sealing symbols (common) Heisei Kamen Riders, Flute (Victory Armor) Hourglass, Kamen Rider Huntress, Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ, Kamen Rider G7 Type-S (Galaxy Armor) Hybrid Smartwatch, Hirigana, , Oni, Mythical creatures (Kamen Rider Taki) |type = Protagonist (Taki Gaiden) Heroine |rider = yes |affiliation = Fu-Ma Ninja Clan (Original Timeline) Herself |homeworld = Earth (Soul series Original Timeline) |firstepisode = Memento Mori (chronologically) Fast Forward (production-wise) |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = Asana Mamoru (Live Action) Cynthia Holloway (Since Soulcalibur III, Taki Gaiden; English dub) |label2 = Kamen Rider Taki |complex2 = }} 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= is a guest character originating from the Soul series, and is the female lead of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined, later the main protagonist of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. She, along with her disciple, Natsu stumble 400 years into the future, where Soul Edge no longer exists, but is dragged into the battle between the Kamen Riders and the Space Demon Clan Kamui Tribe, and subsequently the , . Following the merging of the , Taki rekindles her objective in destroying Soul Edge in the past after meeting her future daughter. After learning that her original timeline was rebooted, she becomes an anomaly to the new timeline and subsequently encountered an alternate timeline version of herself, but still extended her mission in the new timeline to destroy the cursed sword. In addition, Taki would also be involved in the ensuing conflict between Kamen Riders and and the . After an encounter with her future self, who entrusts her the after her sealed Ridewatch awakens as the Taki , she gains the ability to transform into . History :For this character's canon history, go to her main article in Soul Calibur Wiki Stumbling 400 Years into the Future TBA Personality about the risks of being entwined to Soul Calibur|The Azure Knight ~A.D. 1584~}} As a ninja, Taki puts her mission above everything else. She will end evil through her own ways. She seems to show concern to some people who are connected with Soul Edge (i.e. Sophitia) and warns them the dangers of the evil blade. She can be emotionless and serious, as a ninja should be. She easily sees through deceptions and will use the best attack to defeat her opponent. Taki truly cares for her apprentice, Natsu, having chosen to take an active part in raising her due to her own perceived failure in stopping Arahabaki in time. However, she has mentally prepared herself to 'do what's necessary' if the seal containing the demon within Natsu were ever broken. Throughout Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined, Taki also develops a rivalry towards bounty hunter Samus Aran, despite that they're very alike in terms of their personalities and duties, neither of them harbor any ill will towards each other, only that Taki is interested to duel her at a given chance, similar to 's encounters with . After meeting with Goro Izumi, she's very cold towards him, despite his arrogant and narcissistic bravado. She ends up commandeering his mansion for her own benefit. Despite her stern and ruthless personality, Taki is capable of empathy, she cares for her allies and loved ones alike aside from her student. She even shows geniune concern towards Goro, especially when he recklessly fought one of the Kamui Tribe's demons to protect his precious technology. Despite her lack of interest to forms of romantic relationship, Taki eventually learns about that overtime after she shares intimacy with Goro, thus hinting a mutual connection between the two. A running gag throughout the story is Taki's experience with culture shock after she and Natsu ended 410 years into the future, her unfamiliarity with the modern era is explored thoroughly. While her disciple Natsu, is very quick to adapt into the present day, Taki is taking time to blend in the current society and usually forces herself to ask help from other people such as Goro and Anzu. Overtime, Taki eventually learns much more in adapting and getting experience in the modern era. During Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time, Taki comes to doubt of her own existence in the past after encountering the other Taki of 1586; where she shows a self-deprecating nature facing turmoil and confusion from within. Regardless of these flaws, her determination to return from the past also stems from rekindling her objective in destroying Soul Edge. As the story progresses, Taki easily adapts with modern and futuristic technologies such as piloting a and using the 's Phone and Gun mode functionalities. After reigniting her goal in destroying Soul Edge, Taki is more willing to protect her allies and loved ones in the present to prevent them from being drawn to the cursed sword, the same thing applies to Soul Calibur. When becomes focused in seeking after the spirit sword and use it to kill before he becomes , Taki is determined to stop him from doing so before Geiz might eventually become a puppet to the spirit sword. As Kamen Rider Taki, upon entering the battle she will proclaim, Family *Toki - father and master, deceased *Goro Izumi - boyfriend and future husband, Kamen Rider G7 Icarus (XYZ) **Fubuki Izumi - future daughter *Reina Izumi - future adoptive daughter *Anzu Izumi - future sister-in-law, Kamen Rider G7 Type-S *Natsu - student Powers And Abilities :;Musoh-Battoh-Ryu ::One of Taki's defining abilities in terms of her sword fighting style. Her trademark fighting style involves using twin ninja blades - Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru. ::;Tengen Toppa Musoh-Battoh-Ryu :::The advanced version of Taki's Musoh-Battoh-Ryu ninja fighting style when she is in the state of Tengen Toppa Evolution. :;Full Bottles Purification ::Taki also possesses a unique ability to instantly purify a Full Bottle that receives either Smash or youkai hybrid materials to make them compatible with Goro's Build Driver. Unlike 's ability that requires her purifying ability through the microwave incubator created, Taki makes use of her demon-sealing techniques to exorcise even evil spirits that is still intact inside of the bottle. :; ::Main article: Tengen Toppa Evolution :::This is Taki's super-powered ability once tapping to the Kris Naga's magical power to its fullest. Being a highly experienced ninja, Taki has to go undergo spiritual training to tap to the Kris Naga's full power in order to unlock this power, as well as a mutual connection to an individual because of Kris Naga's ability to respond to the feelings of the wielder. In this mode, Taki undergoes in a physical transformation, her hair is immediately let loosed from her usual ponytail and its immediately dyed blue, her skin tone, along with her clothing becomes lighter mainly due to the energy and light output of the bluish aura. Her demon face mask then changes transforms into diagonally triangular-shaped glasses, then into a three-pointed star-shaped visor. It is Goro who christened the name of her transformed state because of his fondness for the anime mecha, . ::; :::Taki gathers Tengen Toppa ki on her hands and channels it on her fist and unleashes a punch at her opponent. ::; :::Taki combines the two Kris Naga blades and interlocks them into a scissor/bladed boomerang-like weapon, Taki then throws the combined weapon like a throwing blade at the enemy. The finisher takes effect once Taki sheaths back the Kris Naga blades after splitting them back. :;' manipulation''' ::After being first exposed to the Ridewatches, starting with the Huntress Ridewatch, and later by gathering the G7 Icarus XYZ and Type-S Ridewatches; which are needed to form the GalaxyArmor, the aforementioned watches are bonded to Taki, which grants her the ability to manipulate the Ridewatches to her will. :;Time Manipulation ::Sometime after being exposed to the Ridewatches, Taki regains the ability to stop and/or slow time to her will. ::;Time Freeze Immunity and Cancellation :::After a long period of intense training and simultaneous mastery of Ridewatches, Taki becomes unaffected by the ' ability to stop time, including that of . A feat that's highly impossible to achieve by any normal human being (especially Sougo and Geiz). Taki can counteract the Time Jackers' time stoppage by instantly canceling them. :; Sensing ::Taki somehow gains the ability to sense disturbances caused by Another Riders even from greater distances. Making it easier for Sougo and Geiz to track the Another Rider she sensed. Weakness *' ': During her fight against Huntress Ninja Gamer , the latter used Maximum Mighty X on the on Taki. This causes Taki to lose the ability to harness the magical properties of Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru due to Maximum Mighty X's reprogramming ability, inadvertently altering the molecular bonds with the swords, at the same time destroying Mekki-Maru and permanently disabling both blades' magical properties. Later on, Mekki-Maru's glow changes from purple to light blue, whenever it senses . *' ' (formerly): When Taki came in possession of the Kamen Rider Huntress Ridewatch, she begins to have visions of foreseen events in the future - among those are the re-merging of two Earths, a silhouetted form Taki transforms into using the Ridewatches of Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ and G7 Type-S with an unknown device, and lastly an encounter with a . Later, the Ridewatch is revealed to steal the power of the Rider it is based on. Forms - Build Driver= Jet Phoenix Armor Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 199.23 cm *'Rider Weight': 104.25 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 125.8 t *'Kicking Power': 118.4 t *'Jump Height:' **'Base Jump Height:' 99.7 m. **'Maximum Jump height': 187.5 m. (one leap) *'Maximum Running Speed': 177 m. per 0.117 sec. *'Maximum speed at altitude': Mach 10.5 (8,056.32 mph, 12,956.4 km/h) is G7 Icarus XYZ's final form, accessed by inserting the G7 Jet Visor (loaded with the Jet Phoenix Fullbottle), inserting it into the , and turning the Vortex Lever, hence known as the . This form is comparable to Kamen Rider Double's CycloneJokerXtreme and Kamen Rider Drive's Type Tridoron. This form serves as the antithesis to 's . Of all categories of his previous forms, as well most of the other Riders - G7 Icarus XYZ has surpassed even Build and his contemporaries. Due to the Jet Phoenix Fullbottle finished with the assistance of , this is the only form where G7 Icarus XYZ can permanently destroy any of the four Pandora Demon Beasts. In this form, G7 Icarus XYZ is armed and protected with the gauntlets, a more superior version of the original gauntlets of the , for pyrokinetic attacks, the shoulder armor, the chest armor that protects the located at the center of the form's undersuit; where Taki's consciousness is stored during fusion transformation, and lastly, the leg-mounted The Flame Reviber ver.II and the antennas of the ICR Jet Tector contain , that enables G7 Icarus XYZ to open portals created from the fabric of space. This ability of creating cyberspace-like portals are alternatives as a means of gaining entry into the from the central exterior of the Sky Wall. On the back of Jet Phoenix Armor is the , a variation of the that grant him the ability to fly. Given the fact that Taki is fused both body and soul into Goro's body during transformation, the side effect of the fusion is that Taki can assume control of Goro's body when needed, as shown whenever Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru are summoned. In addition of retaining the Build Driver variant G7 system weapons (XGM-01II G7 Sky Buster, XGR-02II Neo Artemis, and XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin), G7 Icarus XYZ can also gain access to Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru, Taki's signature dual kodachi due to the latter being fused into Goro. G7 Icarus XYZ can use the said dual kodachi whenever Taki is in control of Goro's body, since both Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru are also bonded to Taki herself. *Build Driver finisher: ** '|バクネツ光線|Bakunetsu Kōsen|extra = lit., "Explosive Ray"}}: G7 Icarus XYZ crosses his forearms in a "plus" (+) formation and fires a beam of light. ** : *** : As Jet Pegasus and Shadow Winger combine into Jet Pegasus Winger, it rams the enemy right towards a cyberspace-like portal into outer space. G7 Icarus XYZ rides into Jet Pegasus Winger and races into the depths of space before ramming through the opponent with extreme force in a similar vein to Survive's Final Vent, Shippudan. *** : G7 Icarus XYZ opens several portals around the battlefield surrounding the opponent. G7 Icarus XYZ jumps into the portal, reappear from one portal after another all while delivering multiple powerful kicks from every portal he enter and exits, before finishing the opponent with the last and one-hundredth kick. The finisher's delayed reaction takes effect once all portals are closed seconds later. *** : ****'Taki': Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru's blades extend at an unprecedented length, G7 Icarus XYZ performs a cross-slash with both two blades. After Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru are sheathed back, an "X"-shaped tear is formed between the fabric of time and space, which opens a portal. It was first used to open a portal for the Space Explorers to return back to their prime parallel world. *** : Jet Phoenix Armor's insert theme, entitled "Bright Burning Shout", also doubles as the ending theme for Victory Armor Taki. - Denryujin= Victory Armor The is Taki's true final form. Accessed with the Heisei Rider Fullbottles Alpha (with the powers of Kuuga to Decade) and Beta (with the powers of Double to Ex-Aid) both loaded into the Denryujin, and by playing a melody on the Denryujin's Flute Mode before activating Blade Mode, which quickly activates the suit-up sequence. Victory Armor's insert theme is entitled "Bright Burning Shout" as the ending theme for Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor. - Galaxy Riser= GalaxyArmor 1= |-| 2= The is Taki's latest and most powerful form, accessed by using three . These are Huntress (Creator Gamer), G7 Icarus XYZ (EX-Strike Armor), and G7 Type-S Ridewatches. }} - Kamen Rider Taki= :Main article: Kamen Rider Taki Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 171.0 cm. *'Rider Weight': 64 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 23.5 t *'Kicking Power': 49.7 t *'Maximum Jump height:' 61.2 m (one leap) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 0.4 sec. is Kamen Rider Taki's primary and default form accessed through the Taki Miridewatch. Her visor reads in hirigana, while the logo on her forehead reads in katakana. Taki's primary weapon in her base form is the Zikan Kenganbrade. She also retains the Ryuseimaru as her secondary weapon. Taki's suit is composed of the following parts: * - Taki's helmet. 'H' stands for Hybrid. ** - The crystal attached on Taki's forehead. It feeds gathered information to Taki, creates solutions to problems and adjusts Taki's internal systems accordingly. When Futurering Mode is used, the crystal's color change to the corresponding form. ** - Taki's visor which spells out 'Rider'. Sensors with a 270° viewing angle are installed within the compound eye. ** - The surrounding protective band of the Indication Lens. It has a built-in sensor that detects both temporal and spatial information (i.e. enemy position and timing of attacks) and feeds it to Taki. ** - Taki's faceplate. It is made using a multilayer structure composed of the special metal alloy . The Kamen Dial is described by the TV Asahi website to have a beautiful white lustre finish. ** - The metal frame surrounding the face. It is composed of Graphenium. ** - The 'button' on Taki's left temple. It is an information management unit that stores combat data. ** - The mouthplate that invokes the demon mask worn by Taki outside of the suit. It reduces aftershocks from physical damage to the face, preventing additional damage to Taki's head. Like her signature mask, this allows Taki to breathe through poisonous fumes. In addition, it also has a voice modulation functionality in order to conceal the wearer's identity while in the suit, as demonstrated by Taki's future counterpart. * - Taki's shoulder and chest armor. A metal coating called has been applied, raising durability. As a result, the Delta Light Tecter is not only lightweight, but is also 200 times stronger than steel. * - The black band which runs vertically from Taki's head to the . It converts energy created by the Driver into bioenergy. * - Taki's arms. Nanoscopic tubing covers it, increasing strength. * - Taki's forearm armor. It is composed of the shock-absorbant material , allowing it to absorb and disperse physical attacks with ease. * - Taki's hand units. It is covered with the blue green metal units, raising destructive power of punches. * - Taki's bodysuit. It automatically repairs minor damage. * - Taki's legs. Nanoscopic tubing covers it, increasing strength. * - Taki's kneepads. It reads combat data on the field and sends it to the helmet. * - Taki's shin protecters. It is composed of the shock-absorbant material Amsein, allowing it to absorb and disperse physical attacks with ease. * - Taki's shoes. The tip is covered with the units, increasing destructive power of kicks. Additionally, The hiragana for the word "Kick" (きっく) in engraved on the soles. In this form, Taki receives more significant boost in stats compared when wearing the GalaxyArmor. Taki Genesis Type is stronger than Zi-O , she can also run at superhuman speeds faster than the eye can see and instantly jump at an unprecedented height much like what she does without transforming. Unlike Zi-O and Geiz that need the corresponding Ridewatches to destroy an Another Rider, this form allows Taki to permanently destroy an Another Rider. This form has several different finishers: *BeyonDriver finisher: ** : This finisher has three variations: *** : ****Taki executes her Possession stance before dashing towards the opponent, where she proceeds to perform a series of kicks at the enemy and simultaneously disappear and reappear from one direction to another to lower her opponent's guard. This finisher takes effect after a few seconds, with the opponent end up being marked with multiple "kick" (きっく) characters all around the target's body. The marks then explode once the finisher takes effect. ****Taki freezes time upon opening the BeyonDriver, rendering her opponent immobilized, which allows her to strike them with a reverse roundhouse kick. After the attack connects, the flow of time runs back to normal while the finisher takes effect after a few seconds, with the opponent sustaining "kick" (きっく) characters upon taking effect. *** : Taki unleashes multiple punches at the opponent at lightning fast speed. The finisher takes effect after a few seconds. ** : Taki channels the power of a Ridewatch. ***'New G7 Icarus:' Taki sports New G7 Icarus's wingpack, the Machine Raiser Wings, which gives her flight abilities. *Ryuseimaru finisher: **'Gattai Mode': *** : Taki uses the power of a Ridewatch or Miridewatch in the Ryuseimaru in Gattai Mode, and performs a powerful slash. ****'Miridewatch:' *****'Taki:' Taki coats the Ryuseimaru's blade with hot pink energy and performs a 360 degree spinning slash that hits multiple enemies. The finisher takes effect after a few seconds. **'Nitouryuu Mode': *** : Taki uses the power of a Ridewatch or Miridewatch in the Ryuseimaru in Nitouryuu Mode, and performs a powerful slash. ****'Miridewatch:' *****'Taki:' Taki throws the Ryuseimaru's blades where they act as bladed boomerangs and slash the opponent in multiple directions. The finisher takes effect after a few seconds. *Zikan Kenganbrade finisher: **'Maken Mode:' *** '|超七星カリバー|Chō Shichisei Karibā|extra = lit., "Super Seven Star Calibur"}}: Taki uses the power of two Ridewatches or a Ridewatch and a Miridewatch in the Zikan Kenganbrade in Maken Mode, and performs a powerful slash. ****'2 Ridewatches': *****'G7 Icarus XYZ + G7 Type-S': Taki coats the blade of the Zikan Kenganbrade with dark blue energy surrounded with pink swirls, creating a long beam sword extension and slash the enemy with it. *****'Wizard + Hibiki': Taki creates a second Zikan Kenganbrade to wield on her left hand. She then enlarges the weapon and ignites the blade in flames and execute a gigantic rolling slash. It is powerful enough to destroy a Time Mazine. **'Danganken Mode:' *** '|ばきばきゴッドフィスト|Bakibaki Goddo Fisuto|extra = lit., "Snapping God Fist"}}: Taki uses the power of a Ridewatch or a Miridewatch in the Zikan Kenganbrade in Danganken Mode, and performs a powerful punch. ****'Ridewatch:' *****'Wizard:' Taki enlarges her Zikan Kenganbrade to a massive size to deliver a colossal punch. It is powerful enough to send a kaiju down to the ground. *****'Grease:' Taki performs a powerful punch with a Variable Jelly projection of the . Taki Genesis Type's insert theme is entitled "His/Story". - Futurerings= Similar to , Taki has access to Futurering Forms. What separates her from Woz is that she can access forms with associated elements of both present (fire and water) and future (lightning, wind, earth, and ice) Kamen Riders via their respective . The insert themes for both Futurering Volt, Shippu, and Rock is entitled, "Roll the Dice". Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 173.5 cm. *'Rider Weight': 69.4 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 24.7 t *'Kicking Power': 55.2 t *'Maximum Jump height:' 60.1 cm. (one leap) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3.3 sec. is Taki's Kamen Rider G7 Type-S Aqua-based form accessed using the Aqua Mermaid Miridewatch in the Beyondriver. Its visor spells out in hirigana, while the kanji in her GNS Signal reads . In this form, Taki has the abilities of Kamen Rider G7 Type-S Aqua, mainly hydrokinesis, and is capable of calling out light to moderate rainfall upon assuming this form, added with strong winds blowing on the battlefield as well as tidal waves. Futurering Aqua Mermaid bears the following parts: * - Futurering Aqua Mermaid's Helmet. ** Crown'|EXポセイドンクラウン|Ekusu Poseidon Kuraun}} - The crown located on top of the Aqua Mermaid Head Gear P. It also doubles as an antennae that increases water precipitation within the open area that allows Taki to call out a rainfall on the battlefield. ** - Taki's visor which spells out 'Mermaid'. Sensors with a 270° viewing angle are installed within the compound eye. ** - The frame of the Aqua Mermaid Head Gear P. It comes with a compact oxygen tank that allows Taki to breathe underwater. * - The shoulder armor of Futurering Aqua Mermaid that have an ornament based on the G7 Aqua Visor. * - Futurering Aqua Mermaid's chestplate. * - The triangular chestpiece located at the center of the Deep Sea Breaster that mimics G7 Type-S Aqua's own EXO-Barometer. It has two functions, it has the ability to absorb energy attacks and send them back to the attacker and it also measures the power levels of the suit. Whenever the EXO-Barometer blinks in red, giving Taki a time limit of 20 minutes before she is forced out of this form. * - Futurering Aqua Mermaid's arm units. It is an upgraded version of G7 Type-S Aqua's Aqua Crosser Armory, that generates , an upgraded version of the Variable Liquid that is powerful enough to douse a larger scale forest fire. * - Futurering Aqua Mermaid's tailcoat part. Like G7 Type-S Aqua's own Mermaid Tailcoat, it transforms Taki's legs into a mermaid's tail that gives her the ability of doubled swift swimming. Compared to her base form, Taki's stats are heightened, with the only drawback being her jump height being reduced a half inch. But, she surpasses Zi-O DecadeArmor Ex-Aid form in terms of kicking power. This form's finisher is the '|アクアマーメイドディープシーストーム|Akua Māmeido Dīpu Shī Sutōmu}}: Taki performs G7 Type-S Aqua's Deep Sea Finish attack; summoning a tidal wave and riding on it, the wave launches her right towards the enemy to deliver the kick, followed by the wave itself crashing down on the opponent. Futurering Aqua Mermaid's insert is entitled, "Avenge Ocean". - Jet Phoenix= Futurering Jet Phoenix Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 179.9 cm. *'Rider Weight': 76.7 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 32.5 t *'Kicking Power': 27.7 t *'Jump height:' **'Base Jump Height:' 40.2 m. **'Maximum Jump height:' 77.2 m. (one leap) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3.7 sec. *'Maximum speed at altitude': Mach 10.5 (8,056.32 mph, 12,956.4 km/h) is Taki's Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor-based form accessed using the Jet Phoenix Miridewatch in the Beyondriver. Its visor spells out in hirigana, while the kanji in her GNS Signal reads . In this form, Taki has the abilities of Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix, mainly pyrokinesis as well as regenerative healing factor and immortality while assuming this form. Taki can cause a drought when assuming this form along with a massive heat wave that does more harm to allies and enemies alike in the battlefield. Futurering Jet Phoenix bears the following parts: * - Futurering Jet Phoenix's helmet. ** Crown'|ラマヤナクラウン|Ramayana Kuraun}} - The crown located on top of the Jet Phoenix Head Gear P. It also doubles as an antennae that increases high humidity within the open area that allows Taki to intensify the harsh sunlight on the battlefield. ** - Taki's visor which spells out 'Phoenix'. Sensors with a 270° viewing angle are installed within the compound eye. This also grants Taki thermal vision to see enemies taking cover in buildings and smoke. ** - The frame of the Jet Phoenix Head Gear P. It can resist impact from explosions. * - Futurering Jet Phoenix's chestplate. It replicates the function of Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor's Rudriya Darpana Lung chestplate that adjust the wielder's body temperature. * Booster'|ブラマストラブースター|Buramasutora Būsutā}} - The wing units that mimics G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor's Brahmastra Wings. This generates fiery wing projections that grants the wielder flight. * - Futurering Jet Phoenix's arm units. It is an updated version of the Flame Reviber ver.II used by Jet Phoenix Armor, derived from the 's Flame Reviber. It gives the user to generate fire hotter than 17,000°F (9,246.6°C). * - The thigh armor of Futurering Jet Phoenix. It has special hydraulics that boost the user's jumping and kicking power, as well as reinforced propulsion units that allows the wear to hover in the air. Compared to her base form, Taki's stats are heightened, the only main difference is that her punching and kicking powers are inverted from Futurering Aqua Mermaid's. Nevertheless, is much faster than the aforementioned form. This form has two finishers: *BeyonDriver finsher: ** : *Zikan Kenganbrade finisher: **'Danganken Mode:' *** '|ばきばきゴッドフィスト|Bakibaki Goddo Fisuto|extra = lit., "Snapping God Fist"}}: Taki uses the power of a Ridewatch or a Miridewatch in the Zikan Kenganbrade in Danganken Mode, and performs a powerful punch. ****'Miridewatch:' *****'Jet Phoenix:' Taki charges the Kengan Shot Knuckler with red energy before unleashing a powerful punch at the opponent, driving the knuckle on the opponent before exploding them. This finisher is dubbed as the . Futurering Jet Phoenix's insert is entitled, "WHAT YOU WANT". - Volt= Futurering Volt Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump height:' *'Maximum Running Speed': is Taki's Kamen Rider Volt-based form accessed using the Volt Miridewatch in the Beyondriver. Its visor spells out in hirigana, while the kanji in her GNS Signal reads . In this form, Taki has the abilities of Kamen Rider Volt, mainly electrokinesis. And just like Future Ring Aqua Mermaid, she can call out intense rainfall, this time accompanied with thunderstorms. Futurering Volt bears the following parts: * - Futurering Volt's helmet. ** Crown'|ライジンクラウン|Raijin Kuraun|extra = lit., "Thunder God Crown"}} - The crown located on top of the Volt Head Gear P. It also doubles as an antennae that intensifies lightning strikes during an intense rainfall. ** - Taki's visor which spells out 'Volt'. Sensors with a 270° viewing angle are installed within the compound eye. ** - The frame of the Volt Head Gear P. It is water resistance that protects the wearer from self-inflicted electric shocks. * - Futurering Volt's chestplate. It has an in-built generator to sustain the gathered electricity in the armor. * - The thigh armor of Futurering Volt, it contains a special plating that discharges electricity through the wearer's kicks. - Shippu= Futurering Shippu Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump height:' *'Maximum Running Speed': is Taki's Kamen Rider Shippu-based form accessed using the Shippu Miridewatch in the Beyondriver. Its visor spells out in hirigana. - Rock= Futurering Rock Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump height:' *'Maximum Running Speed': is Taki's Kamen Rider Rock-based form accessed using the Rock Miridewatch in the Beyondriver. Its visor spells out in hirigana. - Grease Blizzard= Futurering Grease Blizzard Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump height:' *'Maximum Running Speed': is Taki's Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard-based form accessed using the Grease Blizzard Miridewatch in the Beyondriver. Its visor spells out in hirigana. Future Ring Grease Blizzard's insert theme is entitled, "Blizzard". }} }} }} Equipment Devices *Denryujin - Taki's ninjatou/flute transformation device and weapon that allows her to activate Victory Armor with the Heisei Rider Fullbottles Alpha and Beta. *Victory Braceulette - Taki's roulette-bracelet device granting her the power to use of previous Heisei Kamen Riders' Final Forms. *Galaxy Riser - transformation device for Galaxy Armor. * - transformation belt as Kamen Rider Taki *Triwatch Holder - wrist-worn carrier strap for Ridewatches, also used in tandem with the Galaxy Riser. Worn on the right wrist. * - wrist-worn carrier strap for Miridewatches. Worn on the left wrist. * - Used to grant abilities and perform special attacks with the Denryujin. * - secondary transformation trinkets. * - communication device Weapons *Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru - Taki's personal dual kodachi. *Kris Naga - Taki's secondary dual kodachi which is used to activate Tengen Toppa Evolution. *Gurren & Lagann - Taki's katar/blade boomerang weapons. *Ryuseimaru - Taki's twin-bladed short sword personal weapon in Galaxy Armor that can be split into a pair of daggers that utilize Ridewatches. *Zikan Kenganbrade - Kamen Rider Taki's personal weapon. Vehicles * * Relationships Present Day Allies *G7 Riders **Goro Izumi/Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ: **Anzu Izumi/Kamen Rider G7 Type-S (Aqua): **Reiji Matsushima/Kamen Rider New G7 Icarus: *Space Explorers **Samus Aran/Kamen Rider Huntress: ** /Kamen Rider Mage: ** /Kamen Rider Ryugen: ** /Kamen Rider Mach: ** /Kamen Rider Specter: ** /Kamen Rider Necrom: **Keiichi Karasuma: * ** /Kamen Rider Build ** /Kamen Rider Cross-Z * government and ** /Kamen Rider Grease: ** : ** : ** : * : ** /Kamen Rider Zi-O *People from 2068 ** /Kamen Rider Geiz ** **Fubuki Izumi ** *Future Riders ** /Kamen Rider Woz Enemies *Faust ** *Elpis Corporation **Kaguya Kozuki *People from 2068 **Ray **Time Jackers *** *** *** Soul series Timeline Both Timelines Enemies *Cervantes de Leon Original Timeline Allies *Natsu: New Timeline Allies *Taki (New Timeline): Behind the Scenes Portrayal Taki is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Jill from Garo: Makai no Hana. When donning the Victory Armor and Galaxy Armor and as Kamen Rider Taki, her suit actor is |下園 愛弓|Shimozono Ayumi}}, her extreme martial arts suit actor is |杉口 秀樹 |Sugiguchi Hideki}}, who has previously done extreme martial arts moves for . In the English version of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time, she is voiced by Cynthia Holloway, who has voiced the character since Soulcalibur III onwards. Etymology Taki's name means "Much Rejoicing", according to the limited edition art book that was released with the pre-orders of Soulcalibur II. Her name is rendered there as 多喜 ( 多 - ta - 'many'; 喜 - ki - 'joy'; 'rejoicing'), instead of 滝 (taki - 'waterfall'). Fittingly, with her involvement with the cast of in Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time, will usually proclaim with enthusiasm to rejoice over his ascension to becoming a king. Notes *Taki's Tengen Toppa Evolution is a tribute to the anime mecha series of . Taki is also sporting Simon's star-shaped shades in said form. *The character of Taki in this story is based on the first five Soul series games prior to ''Soulcalibur VI''. *The elemental themes of the Victory Armor, the Riders' (based on their specific forms) associated elements are the following: ** and (Flame Style) represent in addition to their dragon motif. also qualifies, because he also uses fire-based attacks. ** ( ) represent . ** represents , referencing Cyclone'Joker. ** represents , referencing the . ** represents . ** (Ground Form) represents . ** (Putotyra Combo) represents . Not only OOO sometimes use ice-based attacks, it refers to dinosaurs living during the . ** , , (Magnet States), and represent , which are tied to industrialization for Faiz and Kabuto, along with the respective corporations behind their belts and arsenal - and , respectively. Fourze Magnet States refers to magnetism's ability to draw out metal. Drive is pertinent to each of his form's mechanical traits, along with the being robotic lifeforms. ** (Ultimate & Rising Ultimate Form), , (Violent Emotion) and represent . Kiva and Ghost are supernatural oriented. Decade Violent Emotion is a reference to Tsukasa being cursed as the "Destroyer of Worlds". **And lastly, ( ) represents . *Taki is the second female video game character to become a Kamen Rider, preceded by Samus Aran/Kamen Rider Huntress. *Taki is the third Rider (exclusively to this story) to share her given name with her Rider name: the other two being and . Like Geiz, her Rider form uses the hirigana motif. **In addition, Geiz serves as a foil to Taki. Based on their goals to change the future - Geiz went back 50 years into the present to prevent Sougo from becoming Oma Zi-O, even if it means to kill him. Taki reignited her goal in destroying Soul Edge by going back further into the past, which causes her to come at odds with the other Taki. Geiz is from the year 2068, while Taki originated from the 16th century, but she and Natsu were thrown 400 years into the present. After one year into the present, both master and student are now anomalies of the altered 16th century timeline, as such they are now residents of the future. *Taki is the only Rider representing with the only distinction to have a unique name for her default form - Genesis Type. *Taki shares the distinction with the likes of and for starting out transforming into a Kamen Rider-like identity before becoming Kamen Riders themselves (Mashin Chaser to Kamen Rider Chaser and Night Rogue to Kamen Rider Rogue, respectively). Unlike Chase and Gentoku, who started out as villains in the first half of their series, Taki is the first heroic example to transition from a pseudo-Kamen Rider to becoming a full-fledged Kamen Rider. *Kamen Rider Taki could be also a homage to as Taki Rider in the manga. *Most of Taki's Future Ring Forms, aside from their corresponding elements, are also tied to natural disasters and weather hazards: **Aqua Mermaid (water) and Volt (lightning): Both are associated to heavy rainfall in different facets. The former represent tsunami (another term for a tidal wave) while the latter is associated to thunder and lightning storms. **Jet Phoenix (fire): Heat-based natural disasters such as droughts and wildfires. **Shippu (wind): Tornadoes, hurricanes, windstorms, etc. **Rock (earth): Geological disasters such as earthquakes, rock and landslides. **Grease Blizzard (ice): Snowstorms, hailstorms, and avalanches. *Taki's Rider form design is based on hybrid smartwatches, high-tech watches that have the appearance of either analog and/or digital watch with the functionality of smartwatches such as the ability to connect with devices via bluetooth. Her undersuit is an altered version of Geiz's, while her shoulder armor is reused from Zi-O's Oval Light Tecter. **Her Rider form's color scheme also represents the two current Riders she co-exists with: pink/magenta ( ) and red ( ) **Taki's Future Ring forms having elements of Rider Armors could be a reference to hybrid smartwatches lacking the feature to change watch faces like normal smartwatches. *Taki's Future Ring forms also contain elements of other tokusatsu characters created by : **Jet Phoenix and Aqua Mermaid, as G7 Icarus XYZ and Type-S (Aqua) are siblings, they are expies to the original , and from the . **Volt's design is taken from elements of . **Shippu is a direct homage to the of . **Rock's design also has aspects of , one of the three protagonists of . *Taki is the first female ninja to become a Rider, discounting Kamen Rider Huntress , the latter being her final form adopting a ninja motif, and is the chronologically, the second ninja Rider since , she would be followed by . **Since Taki is a Rider who is now representing the , this makes her and Rentaro to be the two of the known ninja Riders to appear in the story. *Taki Genesis Type's Time Supernova finisher is similar to 's Machine Gun Spike and Hyper Critical Sparking, most especially with the latter's the delayed reaction effect. *Taki is the only user to have a unique transformation sequence of her own and different from , as it involves kicking the "Rider" icon to trigger the transformation. **In addition, her transformation that has her kicking the "Rider" icon after closing the BeyonDriver is similar to that of 's transformation into Kamen Rider Lazer (Turbo). See also *Taki (New Timeline) - Taki's counterpart in the Soulcalibur VI timeline. *Taki (future) - Taki's future self from the year 2068. * - A similarly named character from the original series, who became a Rider of his own in . External Links *Taki on Soul Calibur Wiki *Taki on Queen's Blade Wiki Category:Allies Category:Heroines Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined Characters Category:Characters Category:Crossover-exclusive Character Category:Rivals Category:Female Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider-like Category:Protagonists